U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,907 discloses an intellectual property computer-implemented audit system for valuing an intellectual property portfolio includes a first database storing first information relating to the intellectual property portfolio and a database access and collection device connected to the first database and accessing the first database and retrieving the first information. In addition, the intellectual property audit system also includes a second database storing empirical data relating to known intellectual property portfolios, and a comparison device connected to the database access and collection device and to the second database, the comparison device receiving the first information from the database access and collection device and comparing the first information to the empirical data retrieved from the second database producing an intellectual property worth indicator indicating the worth of the intellectual property portfolio.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,725 discloses an intellectual property (IP) computer-implemented audit system estimates a value of an intellectual property portfolio. The IP computer-implemented audit system includes a computer program product storing instructions to be implemented by a computer. The IP audit system includes a first database storing first information relating to the intellectual property portfolio, and a database access and collection device accessing and retrieving the first information. The IP audit system also includes a second database storing empirical data relating to known IP portfolios, and a comparison device comparing the first information to the empirical data retrieved from the second database producing an IP worth indicator indicating the worth of the IP portfolio. The IP audit system is optionally implementable over a network architecture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,164 discloses an enterprise project management system includes a system for creating new projects and adding project tasks and resources to the system. Information used to create the projects, project tasks and resources is input at a workstation that may or may not be connected to the enterprise network. The information used to create projects, project tasks and resources includes primary and secondary information. The primary information is essential to the project management system for storing the project, project task and resource and for creating or modifying the project schedules. The secondary information is categorization or classification information useful for reporting and not essential to the scheduling function of the system. The secondary information fields are validated by comparing at least some of them with a set of predefined valid values for each field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,992 discloses a statistical patent rating method and system is provided for independently assessing the relative breadth (“B”), defensibility (“D”) and commercial relevance (“R”) of individual patent assets and other intangible intellectual property assets. The invention can be used by patent valuation experts, investment advisors, economists and others to help guide future patent investment decisions, licensing programs, patent appraisals, tax valuations, transfer pricing, economic forecasting and planning, and even mediation and/or settlement of patent litigation lawsuits. In one embodiment this prior art provides a statistically-based patent rating method and system whereby relative ratings or rankings are generated using a database of patent information by identifying and comparing various characteristics of each individual patent to a statistically determined distribution of the same characteristics within a given patent population.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,192 discloses an intellectual property management facility for proactively creating, developing and managing an intellectual property portfolio includes: determining available resource capacity for an intellectual property activity in a tracking system; assigning technical attributes to the activity in the tracking system; apportioning resource capacity for the activity by technical attribute based on the value assigned to each of the technical attributes and based on available resource capacity; obtaining actual resource usage by technical attribute from the tracking system; and managing resource allocation for the intellectual property activity by determining the difference between the actual resource usage and the resource allocation by technical attribute.
U.S. Patent Application 2005\0149401 discloses a system and method for providing an intellectual property collaboration network for the development and improvement of inventions and technology with inventors being granted equity or an ownership interest in patent arrays or companies which patent, market, license and generate revenue from the developed technology. The prior art provides a way of distributing equity to contributing inventors of ideas and owners of patents within the network for those technologies which are grouped and related. The prior art enables inventors to submit ideas, collaborate on projects, advance technology and protect inventions through an intellectual property network which provides inventors equity in companies or patent arrays in exchange for the developments which are then patented, marketed, and licensed with revenue flowing through the companies and patent arrays back to the inventors and other contributors of the system. The system may also be used for existing and donated patents which can be marketed and licensed through the system including granting equity or ownership interest in the patent arrays or companies to owners of the existing or donated patents.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0154673 discloses a method for monitoring payments, payment authorizations, and payable events in an inventor recognition program for a company. The prior art comprises an Award Reminder Program (ARP), an Award Status Program (ASP), and an Award Monitoring Program (AMP). The ARP monitors the award tracking database associated with the present invention and sends the inventor's manager an email requesting authorization of payment when required. If the manager does not authorize payment, the ARP sends the manager a reminder email. If the manager still does not authorize payment, the ARP proceeds up the company's organizational chart until payment is authorized. The ASP monitors the award tracking database and updates the status of each docket in the award tracking database. The AMP allows a user to view the award tracking database, print a payment report, print a payable events report, or send a reminder email to the inventor's manager.
U.S. Patent Application 2006\0031092 discloses a method and system for recording and tracking the progress of a plurality of inventions through an Invention Method including IP Mapping, IP Strategy, IP Generation, IP Documentation, IP Review Board, and IP Patenting or Provisional Filing, utilizing a Database platform comprising a plurality of tables, view screens, and reports that characterize the flow of an invention from one method through to the next, from the time an invention is identified until it is patented, and even beyond issuance, or until some other disposition of the invention is made.
WIPO Patent Application Wo0102987A2 discloses a system and method provide a web-based infomediary for dissemination of intellectual property transfer information among multiple users via a global computer network such as the World Wide Web. The system and method can be used to provide network users with information to facilitate transfer of intellectual property rights by assignment or license. Also, the system and method can be configured to collect bids and offers from parties seeking to acquire rights, or conduct a web-based auction. In this manner, the system and method provide a web-based infomediary in the sense that they facilitate person-to-person or business-to-business online exchanges that leverage the Internet to unite buyers and sellers into a single, efficient virtual marketplace that provides a concentration of pertinent information.
Biw-core is related to information analytics tools, and methodologies involving those tools, for assisting in finding the insights in information by eliciting and capturing domain knowledge as part of the mining process.
WebRegMT is a monitoring tool to help users keep track of status changes in selected patents or applications. Epoline® is the name given to the range of online products and services designed by the European Patent Office (EPO) to allow patent applicants, attorneys and other users to conduct their business with the EPO electronically in a state-of-the-art secure environment, protected by smart card or username/password access.